Стенограммы/Добавь специй в свою жизнь
Русская стенограмма = :Сумеречная Искорка: Как вы все, наверное, заметили, карта давно не посылала нас на миссию дружбы. :Спайк: Да! Как раз с тех пор, как Старлайт пыталась вернуться в прошлое! :Сумеречная Искорка: Да. С тех пор. Но, в процессе моих исследований, Старлайт помогала мне. И мы думаем, что сможем её включить вновь! :радуются :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, не будем тянуть... :звуки :охают и ахают :Пинки Пай: Флаттершай и Искорка в Эпполузе! Нет, я и Радуга Дэш в Лас-Вегасе! Нет, Радуга Дэш и Искорка в Як-Якистане! Нет, Искорка и Искорка в замке Искорки! О. Я! Я! О, я... и Рарити! Оо! Надеюсь, это далёкое место, где не ступала копыто пони! :Рарити: хихикает Может быть, не очень далёкое. Я надеюсь, что там будут все современные удобства. Ах! Кантерлот! Чудесно! Я навещу свой бутик! Может, сходим на светские рауты! Ах! Надо собрать наряды! Что же мне надеть?! :Пинки Пай: Не понимаю, почему некоторые пони волнуются из-за ерунды. : :Рарити: вздыхает Ну что же, раз мы ищем проблему с дружбой, я начала бы с дворца и опросила бы приличных... :Пинки Пай: Рарити, проблему с дружбой не ищут. Она сама тебя найдёт. Надо плыть по течению, в итоге — бабах! Она стукнет тебя прямо в лоб. :Рарити: Что ж, это командная работа — раз ты хочешь плыть по течению, то пускай так и будет. А куда нас снесёт течение, интересно? :Пинки Пай: Ты же знаешь Кантерлот. Чем тут заняться? :Рарити: Хм. Выбирай. Культура, кутюр, кухня! :в животе :Рарити: Кошмар. Похоже, твой желудок предлагает нам плыть на обед. Я знаю одно место. :Рарити: Ресторанная улица — это лучшее место в городе, чтобы подкрепиться! :Пинки Пай: Оо, богатый выбор! Куда нам пойти? Сюда? Сюда? Туда? :Рарити: В любой ресторан, где есть это — рейтинг три подковы. :Пинки Пай: Э, чьи подковы? :Рарити: Как чьи? Зэсти Гурман, Королевы кухни. Она — главный кулинарный авторитет в Кантерлоте и во всей Эквестрии. Она оценивает рестораны по кухне, интерьеру и сервировке блюд. Без её одобрения ресторан просто не выживет. :Пинки Пай: Почему так важно её одобрение? :Рарити: Зэсти выросла на высокой кухне — все пони прислушиваются к ней, когда речь заходит о еде. :Пинки Пай: Ого! Значит, еда тут великолепна! Веди меня, напарница! Вии! хихикает :Рарити: Оо! Надо же! Вот это сервировка. Мм. Ох. губы О. Да. Довольно мило... :плюх! :Пинки Пай: Ням-ням-ням. давится Наверно, я не настроена на... шепчет что это вообще? Пойдём в другое место! :Пинки Пай: Ням-ням. Фу. Может, ещё одна попытка? :Пинки Пай: Бее! Нет. :Пинки Пай: Давай не будем доверять чужому вкусу и я сама выберу ресторан. :Рарити: Ах! Ладно. :Пинки Пай: ахает :Рарити: «Вкусное угощение». Это немного... простовато. шепчет И у него нет никакого рейтинга. :Пинки Пай: И это хорошо! И-хи! :дверь открывается] :музыка играет :Рарити: А он точно открыт? :Пинки Пай: нюхает Ммм. Пахнет как открытый. :грохот :Сафрон Масала: Ох! Вы пришли на обед? :Пинки Пай: Да, конечно! :Сафрон Масала: Я Сафрон Масала, шеф-повар «Вкусного угощения», самого экзотического места в Кантерлоте. Вам рассказать о блюдах дня? :Рарити: Вообще-то мы немного... :Пинки Пай: Да, пожалуйста! :Сафрон Масала: Есть овсяный пирог с карри. :Пинки Пай: Мы возьмём! :Сафрон Масала: И травяной сэндвич, который мариновался всю ночь в дижонской горчице. :Пинки Пай: Как можно отказаться? :Сафрон Масала: А-А для вас? :Рарити: Ох, я? О, я сыта. Спасибо. сторону, напевно, к Пинки Пай Нет рейтинга. :Пинки Пай: вздыхает :Кориандр Кумин: вздыхает Что ни делай, они сюда не придут! :Пинки Пай: Привет! Как вас зовут? :Кориандр Кумин: Кориандр Кумин. :Пинки Пай: Вы тоже повар? :Кориандр Кумин: Дочь готовит, а я подаю. :Пинки Пай: А почему вы поднимаете стулья? :Кориандр Кумин: Клиентов нет — мне некому подавать. Вот я и прибираюсь! :Сафрон Масала: Отец, пожалуйста, перестань! Не закрывай ресторан, когда тут гости. :Кориандр Кумин: Какая разница?! Они уйдут, и больше никто никогда не придёт! :Сафрон Масала: Папа, твой настрой только отпугнёт гостей! Пожалуйста, хотя бы притворись радушным?! :Пинки Пай: чавкает Так вкусно! :Кориандр Кумин: Ты притворяешься за нас двоих. Никто не хочет пробовать ничего нового! Я знаю, когда пора сдаваться! :Рарити: Э, Пинки, я думаю, нам лучше уйти. :Пинки Пай: приглушённо О, Рарити, попробуй! :Рарити: чавкает Оо! :Сафрон Масала: Если бы ты прислушался к моим предложениям... :Кориандр Кумин: О да! Я же не ехал через пол-Эквестрии ради моей дочери, которую я не слушаю! :Пинки Пай: плюётся Рарити, кажется, проблема с дружбой стукнула нас в лоб! :Рарити: Эти двое? :Кориандр Кумин: одновременно У нас тут ничего не получится! :Рарити: Ну, не знаю, милочка. Еда вкусная, но я совершенно не представляю, чем мы можем им помочь. :Кориандр Кумин: фыркает Что мне сделать? Мы даже не можем уговорить Зэсти Гурман прийти к нам. Она посмотрела, как тут пусто, и сказала, что тут нечего оценивать! :Рарити: Точно! :Пинки Пай: Да! Э, что точно? :Рарити: Течение привело нас сюда! Это — наша миссия! Сафрон и Кориандру Мы поможем вам получить рейтинг в три подковы и спасём ресторан! Я приведу сюда Зэсти Гурман! :Пинки Пай: Ах! А я приведу сюда много пони! :Кориандр Кумин: Хмф. И как же вы это сделаете? :Пинки Пай и Рарити: Неважно, доверьтесь нам! :Сафрон Масала: Отец, прошу, перестань собирать вещи! :Кориандр Кумин: Когда пони придёт и скажет, что не смогла убедить Зэсти Гурман прийти сюда, нам всё равно придётся всё упаковать. Я просто начал заранее. :Пинки Пай: Вы просто не знаете Рарити. :Рарити: напевно Я сделала это! :Пинки Пай: Видите? :Рарити: Потребовалось всё моё очарование и лесть, но я убедила Зэсти Гурман попробовать вашу еду! :Кориандр Кумин: В чём подвох? :Рарити: Ах да. Ну, э, есть одна сложность. У неё есть время только этим вечером. :Кориандр Кумин: Пфф. Да, конечно. :Сафрон Масала: Что такое? :Рарити: Зэсти оценивает ресторан по кухне, декору и'' подаче, и у неё специфический вкус. Если она придёт сегодня вечером, то у нас ''полно работы. :Пинки Пай: Например? :Рарити: Чуть-чуть тут, чуть-чуть там, незначительные изменения в меню. смеётся Пускай все чувствуют себя здесь как дома. :Кориандр Кумин: Пфф. :Сафрон Масала: Отец, послушай: Рарити так старалась для нас,— может быть, хотя бы попробуем? :Рарити: Давайте я останусь с Кориандром и подготовлюсь к приходу Зэсти! А вы с Сафрон постарайтесь привлечь клиентов. :Пинки Пай: Аншлаг в ресторане — это легко! :Рарити: Кориандр, я понимаю ваши сомнения. Но я обещаю, мы получим подковы, сделав это место похожим на все заведения на Ресторанной улице! :захлопывается :Сафрон Масала: вздыхает Надеюсь, что мой отец не сведёт Рарити с ума. :Пинки Пай: Всё будет хорошо. Рарити сделает «Вкусное угощение» самым уникальным и красивым рестораном в Кантерлоте! Не то, что эти скучные заведения на Ресторанной улице. :Сафрон Масала: Ах! День почти закончен, а мы так и не нашли клиентов! Что же делать? :Пинки Пай: Больше стараться! Дамы и господа! Оцените потрясающую и удивительную кухню «Вкусного угощения»! Сегодня повторное открытие! :"Цитрус Блаш": А сколько у него подков? :Сафрон Масала: Пока ни одной, но очень скоро! :"Кайенн": Вот когда вас оценят, тогда дайте знать. :Пинки Пай: Ээх! Эти подковы! :шелестит :удар :Чаргриль Брэдвиннер: О, посмотри, милая! :Орандж Слайс: «Вкусное угощение»! Думаешь, это ресторан, дорогой? :Пинки Пай: Да! Да, ресторан! :Чаргриль Брэдвиннер: Мы приехали в Кантерлот из Винниаполиса, чтобы попробовать что-то новое. Но еда в этих модных местах похожа на ничто с гарниром из ничего. :Сафрон Масала: Пожалуйста, посетите «Вкусное угощение». Думаю, это именно то, что вы ищете. :пшик :Рарити: вздыхает Это именно то, что нужно, чтобы понравиться Зэсти! :открывается :Сафрон Масала: Отец, мы вер... Аа! :Пинки Пай: Рарити, что ты сделала? :Кориандр Кумин: невосторженно Добро пожаловать во «Вкусное угощение». Можете поесть тут, если хотите. Или нет. Неважно? :Рарити: Я знаю. Правда, шикарно? Зэсти точно понравится. :Пинки Пай: Мы же собирались сделать этот ресторан самым уникальным в Кантерлоте! А не копировать то, что есть у других! :Рарити: смех Мы хотим помочь получить три подковы. А это возможно, если тут будет, как везде. :Сафрон Масала: Отец, что это?! :Пинки Пай: Только не это! Что угодно, но не это! :Кориандр Кумин: Но это нужно для того, чтобы добиться тут успеха! :Сафрон Масала: Но пойми! Я хотела, чтобы Кантерлот любил нас такими, какие мы есть! :Пинки Пай: Рарити, ты испортила ресторан! :Рарити: О,пфф. Ты что! Я помогла спасти ресторан. Итак, где другие гости? Сколько пони придёт сегодня? :Пинки Пай и Сафрон Масала: Двое. :Рарити: Только двое?! Ты же сказала, что легко устроишь аншлаг, несмотря ни на что! :Пинки Пай: А ты сказала, что сделаешь ресторан лучше... :Рарити: А! :Пинки Пай: ...мы обе не знали, о чём говорили! :стуки :Рарити: Ах! Зэсти Гурман! Все пони, по местам! :открывается :Рарити: глотает :Кориандр Кумин: невосторженно Добро пожаловать во «Вкусное угощение»! Что вам подать сегодня? :Зэсти Гурман: Вряд ли это имеет такое значение, но давайте, удивите меня. :Орандж Слайс: Мы попробуем блюда дня. Может, с какой-нибудь изюминкой? Мы хотим еды с реальным вкусом. :Кориандр Кумин: Сафрон Масала, что ты творишь?! :Сафрон Масала: Просто пытаюсь спасти нашу репутацию! хлебает Я решила добавить хоть немного вкуса. :Рарити: Нет-нет-нет, Зэсти хочет не этого! :Пинки Пай: Какой кулинарный эксперт не хочет вкуса?! Это же безумие! :литьё :Пинки Пай: Я несу это в зал! :Рарити: Нет! Зэсти не понравится! Ты же всё испортишь! :Пинки Пай: Нет, я пытаюсь исправить то, что ты испортила! :удар :Пинки Пай и Рарити: Неееет! :всплеск :Зэсти Гурман: Кажется, тут всё. :Рарити: Зэсти! Пожалуйста, постой! Позволь мне объяснить! :Зэсти Гурман: Рарити, в моде ты разбираешься. Но вот тебе дружеский совет: тебе не стоит оценивать рестораны. Несоответствующая еда, позорный сервис — я думала, что даже ты поймёшь, что дизайнер тут очень старался, но категорически не справился. Рекомендуя такое сомнительное место, ты можешь разрушить свою репутацию в обществе. :Пинки Пай: Сомнительное?! Это место, где на самом деле — вкусная еда? :Зэсти Гурман: Любой пони может соединить продукты и получить предсказуемый вкус, который понравится некультурным пони, как те двое. :Чаргриль Брэдвиннер: Эй! :Зэсти Гурман: Но настоящий художник сможет создать слегка уловимый вкус, тонкий намёк на аромат. Это я'' и несу Кантерлоту. ''Это искусство. :закрывается :Пинки Пай: Мне очень стыдно. :Рарити: У меня просто нет слов, чтобы выразить, как мы сожалеем. :Кориандр Кумин: Худшее уже произошло. Нет смысла плакать по загубленной еде. :Сафрон Масала: Вот. Меня всегда это радовало в детстве. :Кориандр Кумин: Ах! Мой острый суп с лапшой! :Пинки Пай, Рарити и Кориандр Кумин: хлебают :Рарити: Ну надо же! Это очень аппетитно! :Пинки Пай: Ммм, это лучшее, что мы ели здесь! Даже вкуснее, чем в прошлый раз! :Сафрон Масала: Это всё, что я мечтала делать, отец! Готовить еду для пони из Кантерлота такую, как мы готовили вместе в моём детстве! :Кориандр Кумин: Мы с тобой очень давно не готовили вместе. Хе-хе. Помнишь, как ты прятала продукты, которые не любила? :Кориандр Кумин и Сафрон Масала: смеются :Рарити: А знаете что? Плевать, что о еде думает какой-то заносчивый единорог! Еда изысканна. :Пинки Пай: Это правда. :Рарити: И вам не нужны три глупые подковы, чтобы доказать это. :Пинки Пай: Это вдвойне правда! :Рарити: Нужно просто дать пони попробовать блюда! А они расскажут всем в Кантерлоте, что во «Вкусном угощении» лучшая еда в городе! :Пинки Пай: Это втройне правда! :Сафрон Масала: Да, но без одобрения Зэсти ни один пони не попробует нашу еду! :Рарити: О-хо-хо, они попробуют. Пинки, мы лучшая команда для этого задания! Мы просто не то делали! Я'' пойду и приведу толпу! А ты останься тут и сделай так, чтоб это место стало таким же уникальным и простым, как раньше! :'Кориандр Кумин': А как же мы? :'Рарити': Вы двое? Вы будете готовить! Сделайте то, что хотите, и много! Я приведу толпу! :сопровождение "Получится" играет :'Рарити': Ну скажите, стала бы владелица самого шикарного бутика в Кантерлоте нахваливать что-то нешикарное? :'Рарити': Время пришло! Все готовы к повторному открытию? :'Сафрон Масала': Прежде чем мы откроемся, мы с отцом хотим сказать спасибо за всю вашу помощь. Мы так увлеклись мыслями об успехе ресторана, что забыли, ради чего создали. :'Кориандр Кумин': Мы с дочкой просто обожали готовить вместе. И что бы ни было дальше, спасибо, что напомнили нам об этом. :'Пинки Пай': О, ребята! Обнимашки! :'Пинки Пай и Кориандр Кумин': смеются :'Пинки Пай': Вперёд! Пора устроить вечеринку! :открывается :болтают :'Кориандр Кумин': Добро пожаловать во «Вкусное угощение»! Устраивайтесь поудобнее! :болтовня :'Сафрон Масала': Пожалуйста, попробуйте нашу еду! :открывается :'Зэсти Гурман': Что это?! Что тут все делают?! У этого ресторана нет подков! Он не дотягивает до уровня кухни, которую ''я установила для Кантерлота! Никто не говорил, что еда приемлема! :"Свит Бискит": Э, Рарити и её друзья говорили, что тут вкусно? Они нам сказали! :Зэсти Гурман: Они вам сказали? А кто они такие, чтобы говорить вам что-нибудь? Рарити может сказать, какие шляпы носить. Её подруга может сказать, как неудачно уложить кудрявую гриву. Но они не могут говорить, какую еду есть! :Рарити: Да, мы не можем, и ты тоже! Никто не должен навязывать свои вкусы другим! Зэсти, у тебя очень... специфический... :Пинки Пай: И очень странный! :Рарити: Да, очень странный взгляд на еду, и это твоё право, пожалуйста. Но пони не должны есть то же самое только потому, что тебе так нравится! :Здоровый единорог: Рарити права! Я считаю, что тут вкусно! Я работаю в «Копчёном овсе» на Ресторанной улице; терпеть не могу нашу еду! Отныне всё только копчёное, с соусом и жареное на гриле. :Почтенная пони: Да, эта еда вдохновляет! Я владею пекарней. Я начну печь мамин кекс так, как это делала она: в нём столько вкуса! :болтает и соглашается :Рарити: Зэсти, ты точно не попробуешь еду? Игнорируя такое выдающееся заведение, ты можешь разрушить свою репутацию в обществе. :Зэсти Гурман: Ха! :захлопывается :хлопок :радуется :Сафрон Масала: Спасибо большое! :Кориандр Кумин: Вы обе просто чудесны. :отличия звенят :Пинки Пай: Ничто не остановит динамичный дуэт Пинки и Рарити! :болтает |-| Английская стенограмма = :Twilight Sparkle: As you've all probably noticed, it's been quite some time since the map has sent us on a mission of friendship. :Spike: Yeah! Ever since Starlight messed with it to go back in time and try to change history! :Twilight Sparkle: Yes. Since then. But, as part of her studies, Starlight's been assisting me. And together, we think we've come up with a spell that can get it working again! :cheering :Pinkie Pie: simultaneously Ooh, well done! :Twilight Sparkle: Now without further ado... :sounds :gasping and oohing :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy and Twilight in Appleloosa! No, me and Rainbow Dash in Las Pegasus! No, Rainbow Dash and Twilight in Yakyakistan! No, Twilight and Twilight in Twilight's castle! Oh. Me! Me! Oh, me... and Rarity! Ooh! I hope it's some faraway place that nopony has gone before! :Rarity: nervously Well, maybe not too far away. An adventure somewhere that has modern conveniences would be preferable. gasps Canterlot! This is wonderful! I can check the boutique! Perhaps there'll be some social events that we can attend! gasps I'll have to pack extra outfits! What will I wear?! :Pinkie Pie: Y'know, some ponies get excited about the silliest things. :song :Rarity: sighs Now then, as far as finding a friendship problem, I suggest we start at the castle and begin to question the proper— :Pinkie Pie: Oh, Rarity, you don't find a friendship problem. It finds you. We just need to go with the flow, and eventually, kablam! We get friendship problem'd right between the eyes. :Rarity: Well, this is a team effort, so if you feel we should go with the flow, then with the flow we shall go. But where's the flow saying we should go? :Pinkie Pie: You know Canterlot. What do you think we should do? :Rarity: Hm. Take your pick. Culture, couture, cuisine! :rumbling :Rarity: Oh, my. Well, it sounds like your stomach is saying we should flow towards some lunch? I know just where to go. :Rarity: Restaurant Row, the absolute best place for fine dining in all of Equestria! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, so many choices! Where should we go? This one? That one? Those ones? :Rarity: Any establishments that have this – the three-hoof rating. :Pinkie Pie: Um, whose hooves? :Rarity: Why, Zesty Gourmand, the Queen of Cuisine. When it comes to food, she is the ultimate authority in Canterlot and thus all Equestria. She judges a restaurant on cuisine, decor, and presentation. Without her approval, a restaurant simply cannot survive. :Pinkie Pie: What's so important about her approval? :Rarity: Zesty grew up around fine dining, and everypony hangs on her every word when it comes to cuisine. :Pinkie Pie: Wow! Then the food here must be amazing! Lead the way, partner! Whee! giggles :Rarity: gasps Oh, my! Such presentation. Mm. Oh. lips Ah. Yes. Very nice... :ploink! :Pinkie Pie: Nom nom nom. gags Maybe, I'm not in the mood for... whispers whatever this is. Can we try someplace else? :Pinkie Pie: Nom nom. Ugh. Maybe one more stop? :Pinkie Pie: Blech! Nope. :Pinkie Pie: Maybe instead of trusting somepony else's hooves, I'' should pick the next place? :'Rarity': Ugh! Very well. :'Pinkie Pie': gasps :'Rarity': The Tasty Treat. It's very... rustic. whispers It looks like it hasn't even been rated. :'Pinkie Pie': Thank goodness! Hee-hee! :closes :Eastern music plays :'Rarity': Are we sure they're open? :'Pinkie Pie': deeply Mmmm. It ''smells open. :clattering :Saffron Masala: Oh! Are you here for lunch? :Pinkie Pie: Yes, indeedy! :Saffron Masala: I'm Saffron Masala, the chef here at The Tasty Treat, the most exotic cuisine in Canterlot. Would you like to hear about the specials? :Rarity: We're actually in a bit of a hur— :Pinkie Pie: Yes, please! :Saffron Masala: We have a curried oat cake. :Pinkie Pie: We'll take one! :Saffron Masala: Uh, and a grass sandwich that has been marinated overnight in a mustard Dijon dressing. :Pinkie Pie: How can you say no to that? :Saffron Masala: A-And for you? :Rarity: Oh, me? Oh, I'm fine. Thank you. singsong, to Pinkie No rating. :Pinkie Pie: sighs :Coriander Cumin: grumbling in Hindi :Pinkie Pie: Hiya! What's your name? :Coriander Cumin: Coriander Cumin. :Pinkie Pie: Are you a chef here too? :Coriander Cumin: My daughter cooks. I host. :Pinkie Pie: Then why are you stacking chairs? :Coriander Cumin: Without customers, I have nopony to host for. So I stack! :Saffron Masala: Father, stop it! Don't close up the restaurant around our guests. :Coriander Cumin: What does it matter?! When they leave, nopony else will be coming in! :Saffron Masala: Well, your attitude isn't going to bring anyone in! Can't you at least pretend to be positive?! :Pinkie Pie: slurps So good! :Coriander Cumin: You are doing enough pretending for the both of us. Nopony here wants to try anything new! I know when to throw in the towel! :Rarity: Um, Pinkie, perhaps we should excuse ourselves. :Pinkie Pie: speaking Oh, Rarity, try this! :Rarity: munches Ooh! :Saffron Masala: Maybe if you would listen to my ideas for once... :Coriander Cumin: Oh, yes! I did not move halfway across Equestria for my daughter that I never listen to! :Pinkie Pie: spits Rarity, I think that friendship problem just kablammed us right between the eyes! :Rarity: These two? Oh, I don't know, darling. The food is excellent, but I'm not sure there's much you and I can do to help them. :Coriander Cumin: scoffs What would you have me do? We can't even get Zesty Gourmand to come to our restaurant. She took one look at how empty it was and said it wasn't even worth rating! :Rarity: That's it! :Pinkie Pie: Yes! Uh, what's it? :Rarity: The flow has led us here! This is our mission! Saffron and Coriander We are going to get you a three-hoof rating and save your restaurant! I can get Zesty Gourmand here! :Pinkie Pie: gasps And I can pack this place with ponies! :Coriander Cumin: Hmph. And how do you intend to do such a thing? :Pinkie Pie and Rarity: Just leave it to us! :Saffron Masala: Father, will you please stop packing things?! :Coriander Cumin: When the lovely pony comes back and says she couldn't convince Zesty Gourmand to come visit us, we will need to pack all this up. I am just getting a head start. :Pinkie Pie: You really don't know Rarity. :Rarity: singsong I've done it! :Pinkie Pie: See? :Rarity: It took all of my charm and cajoling, but I was able to convince Zesty Gourmand to come and try the food! :Coriander Cumin: What is the catch? :Rarity: Ah, yes. Well, um, there is a bit of a challenge. The only time she could make herself available is tonight. :Coriander Cumin: Pfft. Oh, yeah, right. :Saffron Masala: What is it? :Rarity: Zesty rates a restaurant on cuisine, decor, and presentation, and she has very specific tastes. If she's coming tonight, there is quite a bit of work that needs to get done. :Pinkie Pie: Like what? :Rarity: Oh, a tweak here, a tuck there, some slight modifications to the menu. nervously We just need the place to feel more cosmopolitan. :Coriander Cumin: Pfft. :Saffron Masala: Father, after Rarity went to all of this trouble for us, can't we at least try? :Rarity: Why don't I stay behind with Coriander to get the restaurant ready for Zesty's arrival? You and Saffron can try and drum up some business. :Pinkie Pie: One packed restaurant, coming right up! :Rarity: Coriander, I understand your trepidation. But I promise you, we will get those hooves by making this place feel just like all of the other restaurants on Restaurant Row! :shuts :Saffron Masala: sighs I hope my father doesn't drive Rarity crazy. :Pinkie Pie: It'll be fine. Rarity's gonna make sure that The Tasty Treat is the most unique and beautiful restaurant in Canterlot! Not like all of those stuffy places on Restaurant Row. :Saffron Masala: gasps The day is almost over, and we haven't found any ponies! What will we do? :Pinkie Pie: Try harder! Fillies and gentlecolts! Check out the super stupendous and amazing cuisine of The Tasty Treat! Grand re-opening tonight! :"Citrus Blush": How many hooves does it have? :Saffron Masala: No hooves yet, but hopefully soon! :"Cayenne": Well, when it gets rated, let us know. :Pinkie Pie: Rrrgh! Stupid hooves! :flapping :thunk :Chargrill Breadwinner: Oh, look at this, hun! :Orange Slice: Oh, The Tasty Treat! Do you think that's a restaurant, sugar? :Pinkie Pie: Yes! Yes, it is! :Chargrill Breadwinner: We came to Canterlot from Whinnyapolis to be adventurous. But so far, the food in all these hoity-toity places tastes like somepony cooked up nothin' with a side o' nothin'. :Saffron Masala: Well, please, come try the Tasty Treat. I think it's going to be exactly what you're looking for. :spraying :Rarity: sighs This is going to be exactly what Zesty is looking for! :opens :Saffron Masala: Father, we're ba— gasps :Pinkie Pie: Rarity, what did you do? :Coriander Cumin: unenthusiastic Welcome to The Tasty Treat. You can eat here if you want. Or not. Who cares? :Rarity: I know. Isn't it perfect? Zesty is sure to love it. :Pinkie Pie: I thought we were trying to make this the most unique and beautiful restaurant in Canterlot! Not make it exactly like every other restaurant! :Rarity: laugh We want to help our friends by getting them three hooves. That will only happen if this is like every other restaurant. :Saffron Masala: Father, what is this?! :Pinkie Pie: Not that! Anything but that! :Coriander Cumin: This is what we must cook if we want to succeed here! :Saffron Masala: This isn't what I wanted! I wanted Canterlot to like us for us! :Pinkie Pie: Rarity, how could you ruin the restaurant?! :Rarity: Oh, pff. Kch. Ts! We helped save the restaurant. Now, where are the other guests? How many other ponies are coming? :Pinkie Pie and Saffron Masala: Two. :Rarity: Just two?! I thought you said you could pack the place with ponies no matter what! :Pinkie Pie: You said you would make the restaurant better... :Rarity: gasps :Pinkie Pie: ...so I guess we both didn't know what we were talking about! :knocking :Rarity: gasps Zesty Gourmand! Everypony, places! :opens :Rarity: gulps :Coriander Cumin: unenthusiastic Welcome to The Tasty Treat. What can I get you this evening? :Zesty Gourmand: I hardly think it matters, but by all means, try your best to impress. :Orange Slice: Well, we'll both try the special this evening. Maybe with a little kick to it, eh? Yeah, we've been craving some food with actual taste. :Coriander Cumin: Saffron Masala, what are you doing?! :Saffron Masala: I'm trying to save our reputations! sips I've given it at least a little bit of flavor. :Rarity: No-no-n-n-no, but that's not what Zesty wants! :Pinkie Pie: What kind of food expert doesn't want flavor?! That's insane! :pouring :Pinkie Pie: I'm taking this out there! :Rarity: No! Zesty will hate it! You are going to ruin this for them! :Pinkie Pie: No, I'm trying to fix it after you ruined it! :thunk :Pinkie Pie and Rarity: Noooooo! :splat :Zesty Gourmand: I think we are done here. :Rarity: Zesty! Please wait! Allow me to explain! :Zesty Gourmand: Rarity, when it comes to fashion, you are adequate. But take some advice from a friend – keep your opinions out of restaurants. Substandard food, laughable service, and I would think even you could recognize that the decor here is trying desperately while desperately failing. Recommending a disreputable place such as this could do serious damage to your social standing. :Pinkie Pie: Disreputable?! You mean a place with food that actually tastes good? :Zesty Gourmand: Any''pony can throw ingredients together and create an obvious taste that uncultured ponies like those two can register. :'Chargrill Breadwinner': Hey! :'Zesty Gourmand': But it takes a ''true culinary artist to create a subtle taste, the barest hint of a sensation. That's what I'' bring to Canterlot. ''That's art. :closes :Pinkie Pie: I'm so embarrassed. :Rarity: I don't know that there are words to adequately express how truly sorry we are. :Coriander Cumin: The worst has happened. No use crying over spilt food now. :Saffron Masala: Here. This always cheered me up when I was younger. :Coriander Cumin: gasps My spicy flat-noodle soup! :Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Coriander Cumin: sipping :Rarity: Oh, my! This is truly delightful! :Pinkie Pie: Mmm, this is the best thing you've made so far! And I thought the food before was the best! :Saffron Masala: That's all I've ever wanted to do, father! Make food for the ponies of Canterlot like the food we made together when I was younger! :Coriander Cumin: It has been so long since we cooked together. Heh. Remember how you used to hide the ingredients you did not like? :Coriander Cumin and Saffron Masala: laughing :Rarity: You know what? Who cares what some stuffy unicorn thinks of the food here? It's exquisite. :Pinkie Pie: That's true. :Rarity: And you don't need three silly hooves in your window to prove it. :Pinkie Pie: That's double true! :Rarity: You just need ponies in here to give it a chance! Ponies that will tell everypony else in Canterlot that The Tasty Treat has the best food in the city! :Pinkie Pie: That's true times three! :Saffron Masala: But without Zesty's approval, nopony will even try our food! :Rarity: Ohhhh, yes, they will. Pinkie, we are the perfect team for this! We were just doing the wrong jobs! I'' will go out and bring the crowd! You stay here and make sure this place is every bit as unique and rustic as it was the moment we walked in! :'Coriander Cumin': And? What about us? :'Rarity': You two? You are going to cook! Make whatever you want, and make a lot of it! I intend to bring a crowd! :of "It's Gonna Work" plays :'Rarity': Would the owner of one of the premier boutiques in Canterlot put a stamp of approval on something that wasn't fabulous? :'Rarity': It's almost time! Is everypony ready for the grand re-re-opening? :'Saffron Masala': Before we open, my father and I just wanted to say... Thank you for all of your help. We've both been so stressed about the restaurant succeeding that we forgot what it was we loved about it in the first place. :'Coriander Cumin': Cooking is something we used to love to do together. No matter what happens next, thank you for reminding us of that. :'Pinkie Pie': Oh, you guys! Group hug! :'Pinkie Pie''' and Coriander Cumin: laughing :Pinkie Pie: Now come on! We've got a party to throw! :opens :chattering :Coriander Cumin: Welcome to The Tasty Treat! Make yourselves comfortable! :chattering :Saffron Masala: Please, feel free to sample the food! :opens :Zesty Gourmand: What's this?! What is everypony doing here?! This place has no hooves! It is not in keeping with the level of cuisine that I'' have set for Canterlot! Nopony told you this place was acceptable! :'"Sweet Biscuit": Uh, Rarity and her friend said it was good? They told us! :'''Zesty Gourmand: They told you? And who are they to tell you anything? Rarity can tell you what hats to wear with which skirts. Her friend can tell you how to maintain a tragic look for a frizzy mane. They can't tell you what food you can eat! :Rarity: No, we can't, and neither can you! Nopony has the right to tell these ponies what to think! Zesty, you have very... specific... :Pinkie Pie: And very strange! :Rarity: Yes, and very strange opinions about food, and that's your right. But just because you like your food a certain way, there is no reason to tell these ponies that they need to do the same! :Burly Unicorn: Rarity is right! I for one think the food here is delicious! I own The Smoked Oat on Restaurant Row; I hate the food we make! From now on, it's all smoked, basted, and grilled! :Matronly Pony: This food is an inspiration! I own The Bake Stop. I'm going to bake my mother's bundt cake the way she made it – full of flavor! :chattering and agreeing :Rarity: Zesty, are you sure you wouldn't like to try the food? Ignoring a unique and fresh establishment such as this could do serious damage to your social standing. :Zesty Gourmand: Hmph! :slams :beat :cheers :Saffron Masala: Thank you so much! :Coriander Cumin: You are both truly amazing. :marks ringing :Pinkie Pie: Nothing can stop the dynamic duo of Pinkie and Rarity! :chattering :credits en:Transcripts/Spice Up Your Life Категория:Стенограммы, шестой сезон